1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to pixc3x1atas and, more particularly, to pixc3x1atas that are reusable and which collapse for storage or sale.
Pixc3x1atas are well known party favors. They are used at birthdays and for other types of celebrations. Typically, a pixc3x1ata is filled with candy or other desirable articles, such as toys, and is struck with an object (i.e., a stick) by each member of the group in turn until it is destroyed and the contents are released.
The problem is that only one member of the group actually causes the contents to be released. The remaining members are left feeling discouraged.
Also, little children typically are unable to wield a stick with sufficient force to actually break open a typical pixc3x1ata and, as such, are doomed to failure.
Furthermore, a reusable pixc3x1ata must fold compactly for storage, otherwise a large and cumbersome type of a pixc3x1ata would have to be transported and stored, which would discourage sales and use. Shopkeepers would not mind displaying one opened pixc3x1ata but they would not want to fill up their stores with large bulky devices. Also, additional shipping charges for oversize articles would make transport of a non-collapsing pixc3x1ata prohibitive.
The ideal pixc3x1ata would also be inexpensive to manufacture and therefore, also to sell.
Finally, a reusable pixc3x1ata must secure in a closed position effectively. It must resist opening by normal jiggling and shaking, that normally occurs during use so that only the proper action (not shaking of the pixc3x1ata) actually releases the contents.
Accordingly, a secure pixc3x1ata latch mechanism is desired. Furthermore, use of the pixc3x1ata latch mechanism must not, in any way, provide any suggestion that favors or reveals how to release the latch mechanism.
Ideally, a pixc3x1ata that is reusable would allow repeated attempts to access the contents. This would also save the cost of having to purchase new pixc3x1atas each time one was desired.
It is also desirable to provide all members of the group with an equal chance of opening the pixc3x1ata.
It would be desirable if the contents could be refilled for each subsequent use with candy or toys, as desired, to best suit the needs of all group members.
An ideal pixc3x1ata would also fold (i.e., collapsible) for storage and ease in transportation.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that provides an equal chance for all members to open, is reusable, folds compactly when not in use, and has a secure latch mechanism that does not open when it is not intended to open yet freely opens when it is desired to open and is inexpensive to manufacture and ship.
Clearly, such an apparatus would be a useful and desirable device.
2. Description of Prior Art
Pixc3x1atas are, in general, known. For example, the following patents describe various types of these devices:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,078 to Oquita, Sep. 11, 1979;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,514 to Oquita, Feb. 5, 1980;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,308 to Estrada, Sep. 7, 1993; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,536,194 to Lasen, et al., Jul. 16, 1996.
While the structural arrangements of the above described devices, at first appearance, have similarities with the present invention, they differ in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior devices.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that is inexpensive to manufacture.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that can be collapsed when not in use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that is reusable.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that can be hung (i.e., suspended).
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that is released by pulling a trigger ribbon disposed among a plurality of look-alike false trigger ribbons.
Yet another important object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that includes a secure latching mechanism.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that can be quickly and easily refilled.
Briefly, a collapsible, reusable pixc3x1ata that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention is preferably formed of corrugated material (i.e., cardboard) and includes a collapsible enclosure that has a planar bottom member and four planar side members, each of the side members being attached at a ninety degree angle with respect to two of the remaining side members and also being disposed at a ninety degree angle with respect to the bottom member when the pixc3x1ata is assembled, ready for use. The bottom member is hingedly attached on one side to one of the four side members and it includes a flap that is hingedly attached to a distal end of the bottom member with respect to where the bottom member is attached to the side member. The four side members are hingedly attached to each side member which they abut. When assembled, the pixc3x1ata forms a rectangular structure with an open top. Support cords attach to the tops of each of the side members to support the pixc3x1ata above the ground. A releasable latch mechanism includes a first half that is attached to one of the side members and a second half that is attached to the flap and which cooperate to secure the bottom member in perpendicular alignment with respect to the side members until a trigger ribbon (i.e., cord) is pulled. The trigger ribbon is disposed among a plurality of false ribbons, each of which resembles the other in appearance.